


You still feel like you're falling

by ginsegn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dream Bubbles, Existentialism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsegn/pseuds/ginsegn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is dead; Karkat is dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	You still feel like you're falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written while [A6A6I5] is in progress

 

====> Dave: Fight

There is a flurry of feathers, a chaos of four bodies weaving through space as black and white swords clash together.

Your hand slips a little on your hilt, and you don't know who's blood is on your hands. You catch a flash of pink, and reassure yourself that Dirk is somewhere there, on the other side of the battle.

"Back off! Both of you!" You instinctively follow Terezi's sharp command, as you have been doing for the last minutes... or has it been a hour?

Your cape tangles between your legs as you back away, and despite your love for it, you really wish it didn't exist right now. Dirk moves with you, and for a moment you give each other a look behind your shades. For a moment, you both watch as the Prospitan slams into Jack, and with a flash of green, they both disappear.

"Dave! DAVE! Look at me!" Terezi yells, her voice shrill and panicked.

Your head whips over to her, and you catch a glimpse of her fiery wings before you realize something is behind you.

There is a moment of confusion, of tumbling bodies and sharp limbs and you hear Dirk calling out your name. It sounds faint and far away, and there afterwards there is a tense moment of silence and stillness and realization. Your body reels and your thoughts frantically cycle through one sentence.

There is a sword through your chest.

There is a sword through your chest.

There is a sword through your chest.

 

 

====> Dave: Die

You die, as your brother and your friend watches. A sharp, guttural gasp leaves your body with the sword.

You don't care if it's black or white, and your last thought is that you wish you had kept looking at Dirk.

And you fall. 

 

 

  


~~(pretend this has the time symbol)~~

 

 

====> Dave: Dream

You still feel like you're falling. But there appears to be solid ground beneath you, and a familiar hive that you've seen in dreams before this one. 

The tidiness doesn't surprise you like it did the first time, and you can see memories of your own room overlapping it. Chaotic posters and phantom wires over the blank gray surfaces. An open window looking out onto a sun setting over skyscrapers. And, of course, a dead crow on the floor.

And you see him. Just standing there and contemplating on one of his rom-com movies posters.

You try to say his name, but only a small cough come out of your throat. Still, he hears you, and turns around sharply.

A sigh of relief courses through you when you see his yellow eyes. He is alive. He's your Karkat.

Technically. Not anymore.

"Dave?!" He says, surprised.

Then you both speak at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"You first." You say hurriedly. You're suddenly extremely thankful that your shades exist.

Karkat looks embarrassed, "Well, Kanaya knocked me out to prevent me from fighting. I guess I can't blame her. I probably would've died." He winced at the thought.

 "So that's what you two were up to at LOFAF. Heh." You could definitely see Kanaya doing something like that.

"Wait a moment." He scrutinizes you, probably trying to figure out which one of alternate Daves you are. "Which timeline are you in? Are you Alpha Dave? You're not supposed to be dreaming, you have this big fight..."

_I'm in- Yes. No. I used to be... I'm dead now. I used to be Alpha Dave a few moments ago and now I'm dead. I'm dead now. I just died in the fight you are talking about. Holy fuck, don't you get it. Don't you understand. I don't want you to understand. Please._

You can't see him anymore, your lenses have steamed up. The answers to his questions die on your tongue, and for the first time in a long time, you hold your stream of words inside of you.

You remember why you almost decided to never ever time travel again. 

Because every dead version of you thought that he was in the alpha timeline. Every version of you looked back on the versions that already died and thinks he's gonna live. And then the motherfucker dies, and another Alpha Dave breathes a sigh of relief and thinks he'll live forever.

"Fuck," You say, and your voice breaks.

"Dave?" He reaches over and pushes up your sunglasses, something you allow only him to do.

Your vision is blurry, but you can see as his face crumbles in realization.

"Oh." His voice shakes as he looks into your blank eyes.

"It's okay," You grab his hands when you see his trembling expression, "Alpha Dave is going to be alive. Terezi distracted me, it's- it's not heroic or just..."

You choke back a sob. You're dead. After all this time you ended up as another dead Dave. You still feel like you're falling. Out there another Dave lives on as his body is replaced. Out there another Dave only remembers this as a close call to death, nothing more.

You cup Karkat's cheek and wipe his red tears away with your thumbs. "It's okay, it's okay, it's fine, don't worry about it, please don't get upset..." You don't know if you're talking to Karkat or yourself.

And now your voice is muffled and both of you are sobbing, foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped around shoulders and waists.

And you know you aren't the Alpha Dave anymore, you know that he isn't your's, but you kiss him anyways. It was gentle and desperate at the same time. You can taste your tears and his mouth and the realization that this was probably the last time you can kiss him again. Because after this he'll have someone else. Someone solid and warm and _alive._

You still feel like you're falling.

 

 

====> Karkat: Wake up

 


End file.
